Trapped In Two Worlds
by Yomi Love Akasuna
Summary: All of a sudden Hermione is living two lives and she doesn't know what to do.
1. Unknown Surroundings

Hermione had woken up and blinked the sleep from her eyes. She slowly sat up, careful to not wake the sleeping man beside her as she headed to the bathroom. Once there she slowly stripped out of the black fuzzy robe she had on. She turned on the water and started washing her body. Suddenly a pair of hands were roaming her body.

Hermione moaned at the touch and turned to look at the man thinking it was Ron. The first thing she saw was black hair and then she realized it wasn't Ron but Sirius. She was hit with a ton of memories, meeting at Hogwarts, him courting her, their parents agreeing to a marriage contract them getting married the day after Graduation June 2nd, 1979. Then Last night.

There was an attack while they were at dinner, suspiciously at the same time Hermione left to go to the bathroom. Narcissa outrightly blamed Hermione. That was until she saw Hermione's injuries.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Sirius had asked.

"Just remembering last night," She responded, deciding to go along with what was happening.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Mia, it's my fault you got hurt darling and I'm so sorry. I wish I had never met James Potter to being with!" Sirius said with anger in his voice as he punched the tiled wall of the shower. She turned around and kissed him.

"Sweetheart, you worry too much, you know I've dealt with much worse," Hermione said to him as she rubbed her arm thoughtlessly.

"I know my dear," as he lifted up her arm where a huge cut lied and kissed it, "I know," he said, eyeing downcast, looking as if he were about to cry, Hermione could not stand it.

"Siri, please, you know I don't like that look on you," She said, "let's just go back to bed please?" and they did. They just laid in bed for a while until Sirius got up to cook breakfast she stayed there until she smelled bacon and heard the sound of Chatter. Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Lucius had come over. The Daily Prophet dated June 29th, 1979, with the attack as the main headline

"Oh Mia, I'm so sorry," Narcissa said.

"Let's promise to never speak of this to anyone, okay?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded.

"You Know you have Kreacher for a reason right Cousin?" Bellatrix asked.

"Hey, I love cooking for my beautiful wife every once and a while," Sirius responded.

"Don't forget the fact that I love my husband's cooking," She responded and Bella gagged. This caused everyone to laugh as they started eating breakfast. They planned on having a spa day for just the girls.

Shortly after breakfast, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Hermione left. They got a full spa package and just spent the day relaxing and talking. Hermione never felt so relaxed and cared for before, subconsciously she kept comparing how they treated her to how Ron and his family treated her.

They also went and bought some lunch and did some shopping, buying mostly dresses, shirts and blouses, a few pairs of jeans here and there and some tank tops. They went back to Grimmauld Place and Bella and Narcissa called Dobby and Daisy to take their bags, while Kreature brought Hermione's' to her room. While they were away Rodolphus came over and they have a bit of a guys day. Once they were all settled they had a fabulous 5-course meal made by Kreature himself and later on Hermione went to sleep in Sirius' arms

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X


	2. Back to Normal But Still Confused

Hermione woke up again finding herself in the burrow. Sirius greeted her first. Sleepily he said, "Morning Mione, Glad you're awake, you slept all day yesterday" She tensed a quick look at the Calendar revealed it was June 30th, 1999. What was going on? She wandered soon everyone else was awake and Ron came down kissing her cheek. She continued the act of not knowing what was going on for a while. They all sat down for a big breakfast made by Molly herself

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on?" Hermione said as they were all at the table.

"What do you mean love?" Ron asked.

"One second I'm in Grimmauld Place with Sirius and his cousins talking with the remaining members of the Death Eaters attacking us and now I'm here?" She just felt so lost and confused.

"What did you just say?" Sirius asked confused. Hermione repeated herself to Sirius. Sirius and the entire order looked at her confused.

"I don't understand, The remaining members of the death eaters, which were my cousins and their husbands were having a meeting and the order and I ambushed them, but you weren't there for one, and for 2 that was 20 years ago," Sirius said.

"But I heard you, Sirius. I even saw that Bellatrix and Narcissa were there!"

"We should get her..." Before Hermione could hear the rest she fainted.

~With the others~

"Sirius, what's going on?" Molly asked.

"I honestly have no idea. But I think she might be traveling between dimensions. It's the only way to explain Hermione being with me, me being with my family and me being a death eater and somehow going into the past," Sirius said seriously. They quickly took her to Saint Mungo's to have her checked out.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X


	3. The Analysis

Hermione woke up in Saint Mungo's. "She's awake, get them now!" A doctor yelled. Soon Sirius was holding her tightly in his grip, as he sat in the hospital bed with her. Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Lucius flooded into the room after him, worried over how Hermione would react.

"You fell asleep, but wouldn't wake up no matter what, they were able to connect it to the injury you received the other day. The doctor also saw some strange brain waves and it seemed your mind traveled into an alternate dimension," Sirius told me.

I tensed, "But how is that possible, and which one is real...?" I asked.

The doctor came in at that exact moment. "Oh, both are real my dear, it is only a matter of which one you chose to stay in. And from the looks of the brain waves the portal that has you traveling between dimensions will be closing in a month."

"But these dimensions are total opposites, how am I supposed to choose? Before this morning the other one was the only one I knew until all the memories of this one came flooding into me," I stated discuss the difference in the realities such as Dumbledore being the bad guy here and that Tom had won similarly to how Dumbledore won (Tom had a prodigy in Harry, who carried on the Legacy after he was killed by Snape until the final battle where Harry killed Dumbledore with the Elder Wand, except in this reality it happened earlier,).

"Hermione you know none of us will blame you if you chose the other one, but we at least ask you give us a chance. From the looks of it when the portal opened it tied your lifeline in both dimensions. When you are awake here you're asleep there and vice versa, so I think whichever one you choose you'll be dead in the other one," Hermione started to cry, she didn't know what to do. Unknowingly she cried herself to sleep.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X


	4. Realizing The Truth

She woke in a similar situation in a Hospital room, but with Ron next to her, it felt wrong compared to her Sirius, 'What a weird thought' she thought. Ron stood beside her but offered no emotional support to her, this caused her to feel even more isolated. The doctor said the same thing as the other one with one addition, that she would only be able to make the choice once the month was up. They all started demanding that she stay here that this is where she belonged, none of them even bothering to ask her if she was okay. It made her want to cry, they made it seem like she was just a tool they needed and not an actual person. She wanted to go back to sleep and be with Sirius in the other reality. They all took her back to Grimmauld place, she noticed it looked horrible compared to hers. She realized she kept doing that, subconsciously calling the other universe hers. Nothing felt right in this universe anymore. Hermione went to her room and cried, she wanted to go back there, but she can't force herself to sleep, her mind was much too active to fall asleep.

Soon it was time for Lunch, she subconsciously sat next to Sirius as had become a habit because of the other universe and of course Ron had a problem with it. "I'm over here. Hermione, you should be sitting by me! You're my wife! Not his!" Ron yelled.

"It's not that big a deal Ronald, it's just a seat," Hermione said back.

"Yes, it is when you're dreaming of fucking him and being a death eater whore!" He yelled.

"Actually, in that reality, they're the good guys!" the fight kept escalating. No one spoke up to defend Hermione, she understood at that moment that this is how it will always be, she wasn't really wanted, just used when needed. Ron kept throwing insult after insult at her and she kept on defending _her_ Sirius.

The fight ended when Ron yelled out, with the full intent of emotionally hurting Hermione "You're just an annoying insufferable mudblood!" She ran to her room and cried herself to sleep again.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X


	5. Shocker

She awoke next to Sirius, she went downstairs and saw the others sitting on the couch."Hey, what's wrong Mia?" Lucius asked and she burst into tears again, saying how Ron, the youngest of the Weasley boys who she was married to in the other reality caused an argument just cause she sat next to Sirius and calling her a death eater whore and called her a mudblood. Narcissa and Bellatrix were fuming. Sirius came down while she was explaining this and heard all of it. She also told them that the doctor in the other reality said she would get a choice on the last day before the portal closed and not before.

"Kitten I wish we could just keep you here, I hate that they keep hurting you," Sirius said as she left Lucius's arms and went to his.

"I know Sirius, I do too. You guys actually treat me like family, not just a tool like they do. To think if I never came to this reality, I would still be there thinking it was okay for them to treat me like that just because I didn't want to lose them!" Hermione said. Kreature called for dinner and they sat and had a wonderful meal, changing the subject to Bella and Cissa pregnancy. Hermione cooed and then looked at her stomach. She had been with Ron for a year and nothing had come out of it.

"Do you want to see if you are with a child as well Mia, I know the spell?" Bella offered.

"You could try, but I doubt anything will happen and with this dimension business going on, how will I know who the father is until it's born. Sirius I don't want to disgrace you," Hermione said.

"Hermione you could never disgrace me," Sirius said lightly her, and with that, Bellatrix started the spell as Narcissa told her about blood adoption, where even if Sirius isn't the father, he could adopt the child and no one would know the difference. Hermione smiled as a white light shone from her belly confirming she was pregnant. They all squeal that their children could possibly grow up together, they started talking about children and who would be the godparents. It was hours past midnight when they finally stopped talking, each girl trying to stifle their yawns. At 2 am they finally decided to call it a night and went to sleep.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X


	6. Heart Break - But Not really

Hermione woke up in the bed in Ginny's room, seeing as she didn't want to go back to her and Ron's apartment. She made a vow that she would try her best to not reveal that she was pregnant to the Weasleys. No matter what she vowed they would not take this child from her. She went downstairs and started cooking breakfast for everyone. Sirius and Remus were the first ones downstairs. They quietly talked about the other reality. She did her best to seem nonchalant. She didn't care for their approval. Soon the rest of the Weasley's came downstairs.

Hermione served breakfast to them all, Ron, of course, complaining that Molly made it so much better and how she could be a better wife. Sirius and Remus had a look of disdain on their face at his words you would think after a year of being together they would be happy. Ever since Hermione's different realities fiasco, Ron seemed to be worse than ever. Hermione couldn't wait for the month to be over, though she wouldn't tell them that. Molly had a full day planned for them, which had Hermione frowning as she was hoping to switch over realities. Molly had decided that she wanted to throw a party with the theme in mind of Hermione staying with them, Hermione had to fight not to say anything against it.

Hermione hopped over to Ron and Her apartment to get a dress. Molly eventually took all the girls out for a spa making sure everyone but Hermione got the best package, Hermione decided to leave when she was done and went to her and Rons apartment only to find Ron fucking Lavender Brown. She silently cursed the both of them that they were forced to be around each other, took a random pair of sweats and a tank-top and left. Going back into the Burrow she silently cried, sadly she knew she could not go to sleep though. Ginny found her and asked her what was wrong.

"I found Ron sleeping with Lavender," Hermione said crying.

"Well, what did you expect since two days ago when you went to that other place you haven't been acting like his wife and you keep going to Sirius, I don't blame him at all," The rest of the Weasley came in hearing the end of Ginny's statement and asked what happened. When Hermione told them they shared similar statements to Ginny, except for Sirius and Remus, they were enraged.

"You think Hermione asked for this! Merlin, if I was her I would be surprised if she left us for that other reality hell I want to leave now too!" Sirius yelled as he defended her. Shortly the floo flared up and Ron and Lavender came in together. Sirius threw a punch in Ron's face and yelled at him saying that Hermione deserved better than him.

"Oh, you mean someone like you! After all, it is you she's fucking in the other reality or whatever!" Ron yelled.

"I wouldn't care if she was fucking Voldemort himself if he was treating her better than you people are!" Sirius yelled. Sirius stormed out of there with Hermione with him as she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X


	7. Knowledge is Power

She woke up to the smell of bacon and an argument, worried because she never heard an argument in her reality with Sirius she thought something was wrong, running down from the bedroom she found Lucius, Rodolphus, and Sirius were arguing over which Quidditch team was better.

"You guys are so ridiculous! You scared me half to death!" Hermione screamed upon seeing the idiocy of her husband and their friends.

"What happened, sweetie? We didn't expect you till later?" Sirius said.

"I caught Ron cheating on me with a fucking whore and his little sister Ginny sided with him and then the other you came in saying that I deserved better and Ron threw it in my face again that I'm stuck between realities by saying 'Oh, you mean someone like you,' and then you said the Voldemort of that reality would be better if he wasn't treating me like Ron did and then he carried me to Black Cottage, I think, and I cried myself to sleep,"

"I wish we could do something, this isn't good for the baby and it definitely isn't good for you either my love," Sirius said as he cradled her into his arms.

"3 more weeks I have to endure. Then I'm here forever, just 21 more days," Hermione mumbled, Sirius heard her regardless.

"I was thinking, maybe, we should go on a vacation, if you do choose me and this universe," Sirius said, Hermione could tell he was scared.

"You mean when," Hermione corrected quietly. Sirius looked at her surprised.

"Mia," He said hesitantly, "What do you mean?"

"It's not of matter of if I chose this reality. I want to be with you. I love being with you. I love having Sissa, Lucius, Bella, and Rodolphus around. You guys are my family when this month comes to a close and I get to choose, I'm choosing here. So when the day comes, my choice is already made," She told him, a smile playing on her lips as she straddled his waist and kissed him, Sirius eagerly returned the kiss and carried her into their bedroom

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X


	8. Harm Yourself for Love

A week had passed had passed and it was now July 10th. Hermione had not slept at all wanting to stay with Sirius and his family. "Hermione, I understand what you're doing but this isn't healthy, you need sleep," Sirius said to her.

"I'm fine Siri, I promise," Hermione said, even though she was barely keeping her eyes open. Sirius immediately formed a plan in his head. He pulled her closer to him and started humming a lullaby.

"No... fair... Sirius..." Hermione said as she drifted to sleep

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X


End file.
